


He jumped on me and my back bent funny

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kuro goes to Keiji, M/M, Massages are given, OT4, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the prompt "...next time Kuroo really needs a massage because of back pain, he goes to Akaashi" and I thought it was cute and I wrote it again</p>
            </blockquote>





	He jumped on me and my back bent funny

**Author's Note:**

> This took me several million years to write I think but please enjoy!

Kuro had felt his back crack the second Bokuto jumped on him unexpectedly, essentially bending him over in a way that was _in no way_ pain free. And now it was strained and he didn’t feel comfortable as he laid on the bed, trying to sleep with Akaashi (since Bokuto and Kenma wanted to be in the other room tonight).

It wasn’t as though he was uncomfortable, it was just a case of if he shifted too much then there would be too much pressure at a certain point and it hurts. Like, a lot more than before.

And he knows what he should do - tell one of them, and ask for a massage or something, but last time they all knew, they made a huge fuss over it and it just wasn’t that nice.

However he wasn’t about to ask Kenma to do it again - no offence to him, but he’s much more suited to give them to Bokuto, who doesn’t mind going through the direct but painful way to relieve tension from his shoulder.

He much preferred Akaashi with their soft but firm hands, making him putty underneath them, and it was only a matter of getting to ask him that means he can get it done. Plus he doesn’t want to offend Kenma like that.

Of course he could wake Akaashi now, but they need their sleep and it wasn’t long since they fell asleep either. In the morning, Kuro would ask.

+++

Kuro never got the chance to ask because he was too busy rushing around, trying to do almost everything at once.

He woke up late because he hadn’t gotten to sleep until early morning, and then Akaashi tried to wake him up but he fell back asleep soon after, causing him to fall out of bed when he realised the time. So he couldn’t really help running around the house in an attempt to remember all of his work while getting dressed and drinking coffee, (ignoring the note Keiji left for him which mocked him slightly for his organisation of the day).

Once he gets home, it’s to Keiji cooking and Bokuto and Kenma playing video games - Bokuto screaming bloody murder at Kenma’s passive face and character’s actions to match. It’s entertaining, usually, but usually he isn’t ready to just collapse under his own sheer weight, crippled before he even changes from his suit and tie.

After he is changed he lays down in the bed, not even waiting for dinner before he closes his eyes, missing the call for him that dinner was ready from Akaashi. He wakes up several hours later, the smell of dinner gone from the air, and three others in the bed, sound asleep.

When he looks at the clock he sees that it is almost four thirty, another couple of hours before he usually gets up, but he has slept for around ten hours and already begins feeling restless with being up for several minutes.

Instead he drags himself out of bed, carefully avoiding jostling Akaashi too much, and goes to get a hot shower to try and relieve some of the tension in his back. Although he took a while, it still is an hour before Akaashi gets up, at least, and it isn’t fair to go and wake them up like that. He will just have to make sure he catches him as he gets back from work. Or something.

While thinking, he makes himself breakfast, for the others also, and gets all of his things to go to work. A lot of the time he arrives ten minutes early to work, allowing himself to get organised and have a cup of coffee at his desk too, but he has never been as early as he is today; what with him being bored of doing nothing.

Plus it means he can get more work done.

+++

By the time he gets home, he’s not as exhausted as previously, but his back still aches and when put into certain positions it can cause a sharp pain to run up his back which in turn makes him want to yell out in pain.

When he gets there, all he can think is _“Get Keiji alone and ask for a massage; get Keiji alone and ask for a massage”_

And so he is ready to do just that when he sits down with Bokuto and Kenma, pulling Kenma onto his lap despite the how uncomfortable it is, burying his face into Kenma’s neck and breathing in the soft combination of ocean scented body wash and the orchid shampoo he uses. It’s nice. And without seeing him all of yesterday, pretty much, it’s all he needs right now.

It isn’t intentionally mean, to not bring it up to Kenma as he knew he could and would just as easily give him a massage. But that would be painful, and he isn’t really ready to deal with that at this moment. So he sits there, placing small kisses on Kenma’s neck as he doesn’t bat an eye, still concentrating on some fighting combo in a fantasy game. Kuro wasn’t bothered and continued to press kisses along there, and then continuing onto his shoulders, easily moving the much-too-large t-shirt of Bokuto’s to make way of more pale skin.

As soon as the door opens, however, forty-five minutes later, he almost practically throws Kenma to the side before rushing off to speak to Keiji who is making their way to the kitchen with the two light shopping bags they bought on the way home.

“Keiji, I need a favour.” Akaashi hadn’t even placed the bags on the side before the words tumbled out, but they did and he couldn’t stop them.

“What did you do?” Akaashi asks with a sigh, because it isn’t like they’ve not heard it all before, what with living with Bokuto and Kuro. They’re bound to have heard every type of story, and seen every type of injury.

“Bokuto jumped on me and my back bent funny and I’m too scared of Kenma’s massages to ask him for one.” Kuro says, rushing his words to make them barely comprehensible. Luckily he manages, just about.

“Fine, but _after_ dinner, can you handle that?” Keiji raises their eyebrow at him with a slight smirk.

“Sure, sure.” Kuro nods, eyebrows scrunched slightly though with the question of _why would he ask that?_ on his mind. But he doesn’t pay it any attention and goes to sit between Bokuto and Kenma to lean his head on Bokuto’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Kenma.

+++

“Where is the headphone splitter?” Kenma asks Bokuto, who frowns a little at the question.

“In the kitchen on the side I think. Why?” Kenma stands up and goes to retrieve it, along with both of their headphones and placing them around Bokuto’s neck before starting a compromised playlist the created together.

“Keiji is giving Kuro a massage, so it’s going to get really loud in about five minutes.” He shrugs and places the headphones on Bokuto’s head when he does nothing but stare at Kenma for several moments with his mouth agape slightly.

“Okay, I don’t know how you know, but okay.” Bokuto nods and turns back to the laptop, making sure that everything in his designs is as it should be just as Kuro starts to be heard from down the hall, moaning his praises to Akaashi and their perfect, massage-giving, hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I did anything wrong/made mistakes, but other than that feel free to leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed it (which I hope you did). My tumblr is melody-of-darkness


End file.
